


Two for the price of one

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Series: Seb/John/Jim [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Sub!Jim, sebastian is very much in charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you go out with Sebastian Moran, well you get Jim too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for the price of one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a totally spur of the moment ficlet, a smidge of plot and a little bit of porn. Purely indulgent.

“I own him you know.” Jim kept his face neutral, a tiny smile pulling at the corner of his lips, a look that would unsettle anyone else but no John Watson was different.   
He could handle his tiger for one, naturally the only person who could ‘subdue’ Sebastian was Jim but John could handle Sebastian entirely and he could take whatever Sebastian dished out. 

“I know you do.” John narrowed his eyes at Jim and bit back a smile of his own, a smile of disbelief as to how he ended up here standing in front of Moriarty discussing Sebastian as if he was property.   
Though in a way, to Jim he was property it was just the fact that Sebastian didn’t seem to mind didn’t quite register for John, his brow furrowed for a moment as he considered how such a _powerful_ man would let himself be ‘owned’. 

He was soon distracted again when he heard Sebastian coming back through to the living room and stopping in the doorway, silently watching the interaction between John and Jim. 

“And since you know I own him, that means I own you.” Before John could retaliate Jim held up a hand to silence him and he was annoyed at himself when his mouth immediately shut, used to following orders and practically unable to stop himself.  
“Oh, it’s not a bad thing John. In fact Sebby here could tell you there’s more than enough perks.” He raised an eyebrow at John before turning to Sebastian and giving him a grin,   
“Go on Sebby tell him the perks.” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes but a small smile of his own was forming as he turned to John, 

“You can’t say I didn’t warn you, you get me you get him.” Sebastian shrugged, the smile widening on his face.   
“But he is right, there are perks.” Sebastian now walked into the room, the three men looking like they were having a stand off before Seb’s face softened and he turned to Jim.   
“Jim  _baby_ you haven’t properly said hello to John which is very rude of you.” John watched as Jim let his shoulders drop slightly and bow his head, the entire dynamic had shifted in moments and it was effortless. 

“Sorry sir.” Jim closed the distance between him and John, stopping a few inches in front of him before sinking to his knees keeping his head bowed. 

John’s eyes widened in surprise slightly as he looked down at Jim, he was entirely different, if he hadn’t of seen the shift himself he would have thought it was a doppelganger with a totally different personality. He looked over to Sebastian, questioning him silently but Sebastian simply reassured him with a nod and John replied with one of his own, sucking in a breath, he trusted Sebastian but what was he getting himself into? 

“Go on then baby, be a good boy say hello properly.” Jim’s head lifted up to look at John as Sebastian spoke, a glint in his large brown eyes before he muttered out a ‘yes sir’ and lifted his hands to the front of John’s trousers. 

While Jim busied himself with deftly undoing the button and zip, Sebastian walked over and stood behind John, resting his large hands on the doctors waist while Jim tugged down his underwear along with his trousers. 

“If he does well praise him.” Sebastian’s whisper made John shiver, talking about Jim as he was simply someone to be used for gratification and he was surprised that the though made his previously flaccid dick twitch with interest.   
Jim gave a small smile at the show of interest and leaned forward, gripping John’s thighs to hold himself steady while he took the soft member into his mouth. 

John gasped slightly as he felt a hot tongue moving over his cock, letting himself lean back slightly against Sebastian while Jim almost expertly used his mouth, working at him until he was fully hard and his occasional gasps had dissolved into small moans. 

“Ah, such a good mouth Jim.” John tentatively reached out and threaded his fingers in Jim’s hair, tugging slightly as Sebastian started to mouth along the back of his neck, sucking small marks into his skin.   
John let his eyes flutter shut, keeping his hold on Jim’s hair while he focused entirely on the sensations he was getting from Seb and Jim, now with the addition of Sebastian’s erection pressing against his lower back. 

John eventually pulled Jim back, taken aback how thoroughly amazing he found the sight of Jim with red slightly swollen lips glistening with saliva. He licked his own lips and the sight before grinding back against Seb, drawing a deep groan from the man.   
Jim looked up at John, as if waiting for something before John realised he must need permission to do anything and if anything it only made the whole unprecedented situation even more provocative. 

“Stand up.” John still felt slightly awkward telling someone else what to do, he was used to taking orders himself and Sebastian could definitely attest to that.He let out a breath of relief when he felt Sebastian straighten up behind him, knowing he was taking charge put John at ease and his stomach flipped slightly knowing he would be taking charge of John and Jim. 

“You boys go through to the bedroom, when I come in I expect you to be undressed and waiting for me.” They both turned and nodded, heading through to the bedroom immediately and starting to take of clothes on the way, John’s pants already partly pulled down. 

As soon as they were through the door the two men were stripping almost frantically, eager to know what Sebastian had in mind and once they were both completely bare John finally let himself really look at Jim.   
Jim the ‘maniac’ consulting criminal, doing as he was told, his lithe pale frame decorated with dark hairs and John found himself licking his lips. He was such a contrast to the large mass that was Sebastian and he held out his hand, which Jim accepted immediately letting John pull him close. 

It was a quiet moment but as soon as their lips met it was as frantic as their undressing and they both startled when they heard a throat being cleared in the doorway. 

“I never said you could touch. I think John could be let off but Jim you should know better.” Jim went to protest but Sebastian stopped him,   
“No excuses, on the bed on your back like a good boy.” Jim followed his orders immediately while John stood and bit his lip, feeling slightly guilty as Sebastian moved over to him and he muttered out a sorry. 

“Apology accepted but I think Jim still needs to learn.” Sebastian was still fully clothed, a way of showing them he was top dog right now as he moved over to the bedside drawer and grabbing a fresh bottle of lube since there was no way enough left in the bottom of the other one.   
“Spread your legs like a good slut and hold out your hand.” Jim followed the instructions and nodded as Sebastian poured the lubrication into Jim’s hand, knowing what was expected on him when he was given the go ahead. 

John found himself staring at the way Jim was spread out on the bed, wanting to moved forward and touch but suddenly there was a strong arm around his waist, pulling him down onto Sebastian’s lap. His back pressed against Sebastian’s chest as lube coated fingers moved down his back and teased at his entrance.

“I’m going to fuck you like the cheap whore you are but give you nothing more, I’m going to use you for my own pleasure then you’re going to do the same to Jim. And only then will Jim be allowed to cum.” John moaned at the thought and soon gasped as Sebastian started to prepare him, his hips moving with Sebastian’s fingers, wanting more but know he wasn’t going to get it.

“Jim, baby get yourself ready for John.” John turned his head and watched as Jim finally moved, his own hand moving down making sure he didn’t touch his achingly hard prick as he started to stretch himself ready to take John. 

The room was soon filled with the sounds of John and Jim, moaning almost in unison as they were prepared and it was only broken by John’s whine when Sebastian removed his fingers followed by the sound of jean’s being unfastened.   
“ _Sebastian.”_ John pretty much keened Seb’s name as the man started to push into him, deep groans coming from him as he sunk into John, his clothes rubbing almost harshly against John’s bare skin. 

“That’s it baby, there’s a good boy.” Sebastian was purposefully ignoring Jim who currently had his own fingers working inside him, knowing it would rile him up even more as he eventually started to move his hips, fucking into John.

The noises filling the room became louder, even Jim who was very nearly getting to the point of desperate, selfishly hoping that Sebastian wouldn’t last long with John so he could at least cum soon  

“Ah! Fuck John.” Sebastian gripped John’s hips tightly and started to pull John down to meet his thrusts, hard and relentless as he used John for his own means.  
Sebastian’s grip tightened even more, almost hurting John as he swore loudly suddenly hit by his impending orgasm, his cock pulsing deep inside John and filling him up. 

John barely had time to breath before he was being pushed off Sebastian’s lap, wincing slightly at the sudden emptiness and the small trickle of cum escaping him as he took the hint and moved toward Jim.   
Jim was still fingering himself, a thin layer of sweat on his pale skin, totally flushed with arousal and want but still getting no release, not until he was allowed and John grasped his wrist, moving his hand away.

He was careful as he settled between his legs and pushing slowly into Jim, but Jim was needy and pale legs wrapped around John’s waist pulling him in hard, needing something much more than his own fingers.   
Sebastian leaned back slightly, making sure he had the best view for watching as John started to thrust into Jim, both men flushed and panting and he grinned. 

“Go on John, give the slut what he wants.” He was essentially being given permission to be as rough with Jim as Sebastian was with him and how could he refuse, not when he was so worked up.  
his hips snapped forward, a shout being drawn from Jim which melted into a jumble of small pleas for more and murmurs of John’s name while he was fucked into the mattress. 

John gripped Jim’s thighs, holding him open and if he wasn’t already so very worked up the way Jim was practically babbling pushed him even further and a few hard thrusts later he was spilling his own release into Jim, still aware of the now sticky residue between his own legs.   
John eventually pulled out slowly, wincing at how sensitive he was and Jim almost sobbed as he lay on the bed, 

“Please,  _please_ let me cum!" Sebastian, who had finally stripped down laughed quietly as he leaned over and wrapped his hand around Jim’s weeping prick, it barely took a couple of strokes before Jim was making a mess of his own stomach shouting Sebastian’s name as if it was the name of a god. 

~

John sighed lightly and turned so he was facing Sebastian, Jim still sandwiched between them, their legs were all tangled together and Jim and John were still sticky but all of them were happily sated. 

“That, was unexpected and pretty great.”

“Oh no John, that was just a warm up baby." Sebastian reached a hand up and stroked a hand gently over Jim's chest, pinching harshly at a nipple. "Jim? How would you feel about  _both of us._ ” Jim’s eyes widened when he realised what Sebastian meant and he could do nothing but nod, already starting to imagine what it would be like.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am considering writing a PWP follow up, let me know if you would fancy it! You can come find me on tumblr at mormortrash.tumblr.com :)


End file.
